Parttime Easter Bunny
by xSquadronx
Summary: The Easter Bunny can't make his Easter egg deliveries due to an injury, so he asks Oswald to help out. So together, Oswald and Ortensia make the run for him, delivering the eggs and baskets.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

A.N.: Hello there, and welcome to my 2nd fanfic about Oswald and Ortensia. As you can guess, this story is about, well, Oswald and Ortensia. My first story about Oswald and Ortensia was for Epic Mickey, so this story is technically my first Disney fanfic featuirng them. Since Oswald is a rabbit, it's only natural that I got an idea for an Easter story. I hope you enjoy this. No flames or criticism. Happy Easter!

xSquadronx

* * *

><p>PART-TIME EASTER BUNNY<p>

It was a normal Saturday evening. The sun had yet to set, but was close to doing so. It wouldn't be long until dark. Things were completely normal. Or that's what he thought, anyway.

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit stood in his kitchen, with the refridgerator door open, looking for a snack. Seeing a bag of carrots, he pulled one out and closed the door with his foot. He walked over to the sink and began to wash it and shave it. After that, feeling that the carrot was still cold and hard as a rock, he walked over the microwave, popped open the door and stuck it inside to warm it up. Once it was warm enough, he got it out and walked back into the living room with his snack. He plopped down on the couch and took a bite of the carrot. Right when he finished his carrot, he heard a knock at the door. His ears raised a little.

"Now who could that be?" he pondered to himself as he got up. He knew that Ortensia was supposed to come over, but that couldn't be her this early. Opening the door, he saw a white rabbit, leaning on a cruch, a cast around his ankle, standing at the door.

"Hello there, young man," the rabbit said in a calm, kindly voice.

"Hi," Oswald said.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you're Oswald, correct?"

Oswald raised a brow. "How did you know my name?"

"Why I know all about you." To say Oswald was confused would be an understatement. "You're Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"How...?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?" The white rabbit was still grinning, an indication he was finding this amusing. Oswald only stared, contemplating slamming the door and calling the cops. "Why I'm the Easter Bunny!"

Oswald froze. And then... he began to snicker. And finally, laugh.

"The Easter Bunny? Ha ha!" Oswald wondered how much Horace paid this rabbit to pose as the Easter Bunny. It had to be a joke. Why would the Easter Bunny be on his doorstep?

"Don't believe me, eh?" the rabbit said. "Heh, I thought you wouldn't. All right, one year I gave you a green Frisbee for Easter." Oswald froze again, and his laughter died instantly as his wide grin was erased from his white face, which was now whiter than usaul.

"H-how'd you know about that?"

The rabbit went on. "One year you got a soccer ball, another year a basket ball. And you also got some eggs and some candy, too. Need I go on?"

Oswald just stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. Finally, he got his brain working again.

"T-the E-Easter b-bunny? You're the..." A wide smile came to Oswald's face as he hopped a full five feet into the air. "You're the Easter Bunny! Ohmigosh! The Easter Bunny is at my door! I can't believe this!"

"Easy there, son, you'll have a heart attack," the Easter Bunny chuckled. Oswald ushard the rabbit inside.

"C-come on inside." This was the first time Oswald had ever met the Easter Bunny in person.

"Thanks," the white rabbit said.

"What're you doing here? Tomorrow's Easter. Shouldn't ya be getting ready?" The white rabbit sat on the couch while the black one sat in the neighboring chair.

"Can't." The Easter Bunny held up his bandaged apendage, and it was then that Oswald took notice, having being distracted by the idea that THE Easter Bubby was in his living room.

"Ohmigosh! What happened?"

"Well, Santa Claus and I were playing polo and I kind of fell off my horse and sprained my ankle. I can't deliver the eggs this year."

"What? No! B-but you're the Easter Bunny!" Oswald declared.

"I can't hop with a sprained ankle," the Easter Bunny reasoned.

"Can't you get a replacement? Someone you could trust to get the job done?" Oswald suggested.

"Yep, and I know just who to ask."

"Who?"

The Easter Bunny grinned. "I'm looking at him."

Oswald froze, unmoving, unblinking, barely breathing. He shook his head and wiggled his ears.

"I'm sorry, what? Me?"

"Yes you."

"You want _me_ to take your place and be the Easter Bunny?" Oswald questioned, disbelieving.

"You got it," the white rabbit replied. "You are a rabbit, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And you can hop, right?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I can hop."

"Then you're hired." Oswald stood up, raising a hand to massage his temples.

"Wait, wait, wait, why me? Out of every rabbit in the world, why me?"

"Well, that's quite simple, really."

"Really?"

"You see, me and Old Saint Nick are friends. We go way back. Way, way back... Anyway, like Santa, I know when you're asleep and and when you're awake, and I know if you've been bad or good. I've got a hunch that you'd be a great canidate." Oswald's face fell. He sat on the couch, hanging his head.

"You don't want me..."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You said that you know if I've been bad or good. I've... not been as good as I should..."

The Easter Bunny smiled a knowing smile. "Yes, I know. I know all about that."

"My brother... Mickey... And The Wasteland... I... done some really bad things, and... felt like I shouldn't..."

"You're close with your little brother now, though, aren't you?" Oswald nodded. Though he was, that didn't stop the guilt from filling his heart. "Your brother forgave you and you forgave him. Besides, you opened your heart up to him. You're brothers now, and that, my boy, is being good." Oswald looked up, seeing the older rabbit smile. He did feel relieved, as a small smile crept to his face. "I know you, Oswald. If anyone can save Easter, it's you. I have faith in you, my boy." Oswald couldn't help it as his smile grew even wider.

"So... you still want me to fill in for ya?"

The elder rabbit nodded. "Of course. If your brother can have faith in you, than I sure can." Oswald reached his hand out and began shaking the other rabbit's hand.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you! I promise I won't let you down. what do I hafta do?"

"Easy." The Easter Bunny reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small device and handed it to the younger rabbit, who examined it, curious as to why it looked like a simple remote for locking and unlocking car doors and turning on the alram, with the exception that it had a small red button on it. "When you're ready to see me, just press that red button. It'll signal a car for you that will pick you up. It has a GPS system so it will bring you back to where I am to get ready."

"That's it?" Oswald asked curiously.

"Not yet. I'll give you further instructions when you arrive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on how the preperations are coming along." The rabbit stood up and Oswald opened the door for him.

"You got it, sir!" Oswald said, giving a salute. "I won't let you down!"

"That's why I have faith in you," the white rabbit said, chuckling as he left. Oswald closed the door, and lifted the device to examine it again, only to quickly yank the door back open.

"Do you need a-" The white rabbit was gone, seemingly vanished out of thin air. "-ride...?" Oswald looked around, then scratched one of his long floppy ears and closed the door. Leaning against the door, he couldn't help but think...

_I'm gonna fill in for the Easter Bunny!_ _What young rabbit hadn't imagined that at least once in their lifetime? Ortensia isn't gonna believe this. She'll think I've had a bad carrot._

A knock at the door shook the rabbit from his thoughts, and he turned around and opened the door.

"Hi, Oswald!"

It was Ortensia, smiling brightly at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Hi, honeybunch!" Before Oswald could do anything, the young little girl cat leaned up to kiss his cheek, making his cheeks turn red and his brain backfire. "Come on in," he told her when he got his brain functioning again.

"Thanks," Ortensia smiled, stepping inside. "So whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much. Say, um... You didn't happen to see a white rabbit walking down the street as you walked up, did you?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head. "You been watching that movie again?" she chided playfully with a giggle.

"No," he laughed. "I'm serious."

"Nope, I didn't see anyone. Why?" Ortensia felt her curosity rising. She couldn't help it but a thought of a female white rabbit talking to Oswald made her blood boil. She decided to try to pry it out of him. "Did you buy some Girl Scout cookies?" She said it with a grin, as the thought of him doing so was both cute and funny.

"No, it wasn't a girl. It was a guy." Ortensia felt her whole body relax as she sighed a quite breath of relief. Had it been a female rabbit around Oswald's age, first she would track her down and use her as a scratching post, then she wouldn't let Oswald have any carrots for two weeks. Oswald walked over and sat down on the couch.

"In fact, it was the Easter Bunny." Ortensia tilted her head to the side, one ear lowering a bit.

"The Easter Bunny?" Then she began to laugh. "Oh, Oswald, that's a good one! Ha ha!" However, when she saw that he wasn't laughing, she stopped. "Oh... You're... you're serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. He was here."

"The Easter Bunny? THE Easter Bunny came to your house?" Her level of excitement was rising with each word she spoke.

Oswald nodded. "Yeah. He came by to ask me something important."

ZIP!

"Ooh, tell me, tell me!" Oswald did a double take. How she got from beside the couch to sitting right beside him leaning close to him he didn't know, but he shrugged it off and explained.

"He wants me to..." He gulped, realizing how rediculous this was going to sound.

"Yeah, yeah..." the little cat urged, bouncing a little in her seat.

"...To be the Easter Bunny this year..." For a moment, Ortensia just sat there in shock, then she flung her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Oswald, that's terrific! I'm so proud of you!" Oswald couldn't help it as he had a goofy grin the whole time. "Wait a minute." She let him go and pulled away. "How come he asked you?"

"Because he sprained his ankle playing polo with Santa Claus." Ortensia gasped. Oswald was glad this was Ortensia. Had he said that to anyone else, they'd think he'd gone bonkers.

"That's aweful!"

"He'll be fine. But he can't deliever eggs. Not this year anyway. That's why he asked me."

"But... You don't know anything about being the Easter Bunny."

"He said he'd give me more intructions when I arrive."

"Arrive? Where are you supposed to go?" Oswald shook his head.

"I dunno. He just said to press this button," he held up the remote, "and a ride would pick me up." Ortensia looked at the remote, then back up to her boyfriend, a smile coming to her face.

"Why don't I come with you? Maybe I can help you out." The rabbit looked at her, seeing the excited expression she wore.

"I think I could handle it," he grinned, teasing her. She grinned.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Why sure! After all, I am a rabbit." He jabbed a thumb to his chest.

"Don't make me go full kitten on you," she grinned devilishly. Oswald's eyes widened as he stiffened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, yes I would. And I'm going to."

"Okay, you can go!" he exclaimed.

"Nope, you've already made your bed, mister." She shook her head with a devious little smile. "And now you're gonna lie in it."

"No, no, no, don't go full kitten! I said you can go!"

"Too late." Ortensia raised a hand to his chest and rubbed it. "Meow."

"Oh, no..."

"Meow." Ortensia meowed so cutely, and she showed him her big, adorable eyes. She leaned up and nuzzled him, and he heard her start purring. She gave an oh, so adorable soft little meow, and Oswald felt every inch of himself turning to mush. Showing her big eyes, purring happily and meowing, she had went full tilt kitten. Being a cat, this was easy for her, and she knew how this made him feel. Oswald loved and hated when she did this. He loved it because she looked so adorable, and he hated it because of the same reason. And right now her cuteness level was running very high. Okay, perhaps not more so than when she wasn't going full kitten, but he still had a powerful urge to pick her up and cuddle her. With another loving brush against him and a soft, loving meow in his ear, his defenses crumbled.

"Aww," he smiled as he hugged her, unable to resist. Ortensia giggled as her lover pulled her close, knowing her kitty charm had worked its magic again. "You're the cutest little kitten around, ya know that?" The little cat blushed at his words. He nuzzled her, placing a kiss on her little neck and pulled away. "You knew that would work, didn't ya?"

She giggled. "Why do you think I did it?" He nipped at her ear playfully, making her giggle.

"I guess we better get going if we're gonna deliver the eggs all over the world."

"How are we going to do that?" she questioned.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "But I guess we'll soon find out." He held up the remote and gave her a grin.

"Press it," she urged with a grin. He nodded and pressed the red button with his finger.

Nothing. For a few seconds, the two sat there listening and waiting. But they heard nothing.

"Does this thing even work?" Ortensia asked, confused.

"It's supposed to." Just then the two heard the sound of an engine stop right outside the house. They looked at one another, then got up and headed to the door. When Oswald opened it, they saw a carrot car sitting on the driveway. It was just a little smaller than a VolksWagon, was a convertable and had wheels like a car. It was a two seater, with headlights, parklights and taillights just like a regular vehicle. "I guess this is our ride." Oswald locked and closed his door, then the two stepped over to the small carrot car.

"Have you ever driven a carrot before?" Ortensia asked, joking a little.

"Nope. I've eaten 'em. But I've never drove one. Have you rode a carrot before?" She gave him a look. "Right. I'll take that as a no." He jumped and landed in the driverseat, checking out the green leather interior. "Hope in, kitty cat!" He waved at her and she chuckled as she opened the door and got in, sitting in the passanger seat. Oswald found the keys already in the ignition and turned them, starting the engine. The engine was quiet running, more quiet than any car either had ever heard. He turned to his companion. "You ready?"

"Let's go, Easter Bunny," Ortensia smiled playfully. Oswald blushed, and looked at the GPS screen.

"Hm. He said that this would know where to go."

Ortensia looked at it. "Some coordinates are already typed in. I think all you have to do is press this button." She pointed to a button marked RETURN.

"Well, we'll give it a shot." Oswald pressed the button, and the carrot car began to vibrate a little. Then it began to hover, taking it's riders by surprise, who glanced out as they steadily rose in the air. Then the carrot car pointed in one direction and suddenly blasted off, flying through the air, the two laughing along the way. It was getting dark, and the stars were starting to come out. It wasn't long before the duo was flying over the preselected destination:

Easter Island.

Ortensia laughed. "Well, at least we know where the Easter Bunny lives."

"Yep. Guess we shoulda thought of that one," Oswald chuckled.

"Well, we're here. Now where do we land?" As the flew around, they both watched as a piece of the land began to shift, on the edge of the island. Two pieces of it slid open revealing a tunnel.

"Okay..." the rabbit and cat said in unison. Oswald steered the carrot car/hover car into the tunnel and gently brought it down into it. They drove through the tunnel and a seperate pair of doors began to open, the light beyond it flowing into the tunnel. As the duo drove out of the tunnel, their eyes widened.

Inside was what appeared to be a hanger. People were busily heading from one place to the next. Various other anthropomorphic animals went about their business, all helping to prepare for the next day. There were a few other carrot cars parked off to the side, and in the center was a turn table.

"Wow..." the cat and rabbit said together in amazement. Oswald parked the car and the two got out. Glancing around, Oswlad spotted the Easter Bunny waving at them. He stepped down some steps and walked over to the young couple.

"Hey, you made it!"

"You know it!" Oswald said. He gestured to his girlfriend. "This is my gal Ortensia." She held out her hand the Easter Bunny shook it.

"I-it's an honor to meet you, sir!" Ortensia said excitedly and shyly.

"Thank you. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what you have to do, eh?" The white rabbit and cat released hands. "Follow me, kids." Oswald and Ortensia followed the older rabbit into a room with a large map on the wall, a map of the world. It had small lines starting from the island and going all over the globe. "This is your route. This is the quickest and most efficent route. All you have to do is stop at each house, hide eggs around it, leave a basket and move on to the next house. Come." The rabbit gestured to the couple who followed him back out into the hanger. He pointed to the carrot car. "That car is your transportation. Now then." He started down the steps and walked over to it, the duo following him. The Easter Bunny picked up a yellow bag from the back of the car and held it up. "This is what you get the eggs and baskets out of. Santa has a magic bag and a sleigh. I have this carrot car and this magic bag. Now you'll also need this." He sat the bag down in the back of the car and pulled out a small handheld device. "This tracker will help you keep track of which houses to go to. Your GPS will let you know where you are and where you need to go, as the entire route is already put in it." He handed the tracker to Oswald. "Now this car is very special. It's called the Carrot LX. It has AC, radio, CB, GPS, antilock brakes, airbags and," he pointed inside, "cupholders. And if you press this button..." he pressed a button, and a green vinyl roof began to rise up from behind the seats. "Comes in handy when it rains. This car drives like a regular car, but it also hovers. It has a built in sensor that detects when it needs to drive and when to hover. But it does not have four-wheel-drive, so try to stay on the road or in the air, please. Now then. Are you two ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Oswald and Ortensia said, each giving a salute.

"Good. Now just hop in. It's time for you youngins' to get going."

"Roger!" Oswald said. He and Ortensia jumped into the car and buckled up. "You ready?" he asked the girl next to him, who nodded with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She leaned over and nuzzled him. "This beats staying at home by a long shot."

"Heh, ya got that right."

"You kids ready?" the Easter Bunny asked over the radio. Oswald picked up the mic.

"Yes, sir! We're all set."

"Roger that." The rabbit let go of the mic. "Open the doors." Oswald and Ortensia looked ahead as the hanger doors began to open up, revealing the ocean and starry night sky. Oswald started the car and gripped the sterring wheel. "Get ready for blast off! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Go!" Oswald hit the accelerator and the carrot car sped through the tunnel and out of the hanger, lifting off and becoming airborn as soon as the wheels left the concrete. Both the rabbit and the cat looked out over the ocean in wonder and amazement.

"So where do we go first, Easter Bunny?" Ortensia asked playfully, nuzzling against her companion.

"Well, why don'tcha check the GPS?" he suggested. The cat looked at the GPS system, then to the rabbit.

"Okay, but who's house do we visit first?"

Oswald chuckled sheepishly. "The, um... The tracker 's in my pocket..." Ortensia grinned devoiously and slipped her hand into Oswald's right short pocket, making him laugh as she tried to feel for the handheld device, which tickled. "H-hey, I'm trying to fly here!" he laughed, and she giggled at tickling him in mid-flight. The carrot car swerved in the air a bit before Ortensia managed to dig it out of his pocket. Holding it up, she looked at the screen.

"Umm... Here." She rotated the screen enough for him to glance at it.

"Alright! Hang on to your tail, kitten!" Oswald sped up and Ortensia yelped in surprise but began to laugh as they flew toward their first destination.

Before long, the couple had landed in the yard of their first house. Oswald and Ortensia hopped out of the carrot car and walked to the back of the car, where the rabbit lifted out the bag. Setting it down, he opened it, and the two glanced inside.

"It's empty." Ortensia was right. It was. Or to a mortal eye anyway. Oswald reached inside and suddenly felt something. Grabbing it, he pulled out a beautifully decorated Easter basket, filled with candy and a few wrapped toys.

"Whoa!" they said in awe.

Ortensia laughed. "Clarabelle would kill for this as a purse. Hee hee!"

"Better not tell her. She'd have me stuffed and mounted! Ha ha!" Both laughed.

"Come on. We better get to work, Mister Easter Bunny," she said, saying the last part with a cute, playful tone.

"And I suppose you're Easter Bunny's little helper, eh?"

"Yep! You know it!"

"Well, then." He pulled out another basket and handed it to her, giving her a wink as she took it. "Let's get to work."

Oswald and Ortensia began hiding eggs around the yard, each working in the same areas of the yard. As they hid the eggs, Ortensia glanced at her lover and saw him humming and hopping along. He'd place an egg, hop to another spot, hide the egg, then hop to the next. Ortensia couldn't help but smile and giggle. He looked so adorable. He noticed her watching him and chuckled.

"What, I'm really gettin' into this." She laughed and watched him hop a couple more times before resuming hiding the rest of her eggs. "are you havin' fun?" he asked her.

"You bet! This is very egg-citing! Hee hee!" she said, chuckling. After hiding the eggs, the duo made their way onto the porch.

"So we're supposed to sneak in, place some baskets, and vamoose?"

"Uh-huh."

"But how do we get in? I mean it's not like they're gonna-" Ortensia simply placed her hand on the door knob and turned it, the door opening. "-leave it unlocked..."

Ortensia gave him a grin over her shoulder. "It's unlocked."

Oswald rubbed the back of his neck, his expression sheepish. "Well, um," He cleared his throat. "I coulda done that."

She smirked. "Yeah, I'll bet. Now come on." She grabbed his arm and tugged him inside. They quietly snuck through the house and found the bedroom of a little boy and girl. They pulled a basket, one for each, out of the bag and placed them by the beds. Then they began to sneak back out.

"Happy Easter," Ortensia whispered to the children, waving at them.

"Yeah, Happy Easter, fellas," Oswald whispered as he and Ortensia made it out of the door. Back outside, Oswald tossed the bag into the back of the carrot car. "Welp, one down. And a gazillion t' go."

"Aw, it won't be bad," Ortensia assured as they got back into the car. "Besides, this is really fun! And we're working together." She pecked his nose. "We're partners, remember?"

"How could I forget," he said, and they shared a smile. "Now buckle up! We have more deliveries to make." Oswald and Ortensia buckled up, then the two blasted off again.

For quite a while, everything went quite smoothly. The young couple delivered eggs and baskets to house after house after house. Time seemed to just fly by, and the two were having a really great time. At the next house, after they'd finished hiding the eggs, they snuck inside the house to place the baskets. But... Oswald felt Ortensia suddenly grip his arm and press herself against him, and he felt her stiffen.

"What's wrong?"

She shivered. "Oswald... They've got a dog..." She pointed to a dog toy - a badly chewed up one - lying on the floor.

"This one may be friendly," he tried to sooth.

She shook her head. "Not this one. I just have a bad feeling about this..." Oswald turned to her, placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"Why don't you go wait in the car? I'll finish up here." She looked up at him, seeing his smile, and felt herself smile back. She shook her head.

"No. We're in this together. I can't let a little fear stop me."

"You sure? You can wait out in the car if you'd be more comfortable. I don't mind." She smiled up at him, then leaned up to kiss his nose.

"I'm sure. I wanna do this with you." He smiled back.

"Okay... If you're sure."

"I'm positive." She kissed him. He nodded and the two continued forth through the house. They found the child's room, placed the basket, and made their venture back to the front door and outside. When they got out, they heard a deep growl from behind them. Both froze, and slowly turned around, only to see a black doberman standing behind them, bareing his teeth. Ortensia clutched Oswald's arm tighter. She was more afraid for Oswald's sake than for her own. Oswald knew he had to get Ortensia out of there. He suddenly and quickly picked her up bridal-style and began hopping through the yard, carrying her in his arms, and the dog gave chase.

"Hang on tight!" Oswald said.

"I've no intentions of letting go!" Ortensia said, hugging him tightly. The dog, try as he might, could not keep up with Oswald and his bunny legs and feet.

"Ha ha! Don't worry, honeybunch, I've got ya!" Oswald said with a victorious smile. "I won't let that dog get ya! I'll save ya!" As Oswald made a large leap over the top of the fence into the next yard, they saw the pool right below them on the other side. "...Whoops..." Ortensia noticed a clothes line above and quickly got an idea.

"Hang on to me!" She grabbed the line, but Oswald's grip slipped and down he went.

SPLASH!

Oswald swam to the surface, seeing his girl still hanging from the clothes line.

"Save me, huh?" the young little cat smirked.

"Okay, so it had a few bugs. I still saved ya."

Ortensia smiled. "Yes, you did." She let go of the line and landed on her feet next to the pool. "And I'm very grateful for it. Thanks, honey-bunny." Oswald blushed, and watched as she smoothed out her skirt.

"How did ya land so easily like that?"

She grinned. "Cats always land on their feet." She giggled and knelt down to the pool's edge, offering him her hand. "Here, I'll help you out." Oswald swam over and took her hand as she began pulling him out. He climbed out of the pool and reached up to wring out his ears.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for saving me," she smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek.

"Aw, you're welcome, kitty-cat. Thanks for pulling me outta the pool," he replied.

"You're welcome." She began helping him wring out his ears, then he reached behind him, pulled off his fluffy cotten tail and squeezed it, squeezing out the water. He reached back behind him, and with a "pop" put his tail back on. Ortensia giggled at the display, which made him blush.

"Now that we're safe, how about we finish our deliveries?"

"Sounds good to me!" she quipped. He offered her his arm and she happily looped hers around it. She pecked his cheek. "Hop-along," she said playfully, chuckling. The two got back into the carrot car and finished their deliveries.

It wasn't long until they had finished all the deliveries and were on their way back to Easter Island. As they neared the island, the sun was rising over the horizen in the distance, creating a beautiful, romantic view. Ortensia snuggled against Oswald as they flew, gazing out at it. She sighed softly as she nuzzled him affectionately.

"This has been a wonderful Easter, Oswald. I'm so glad we got to do this together." He moved his right arm around her, hugging her closer.

"Me too." She looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you, Oswald."

"Love you, too." They shared another kiss then settled in for the remainder of the trip. They saw the island coming into view, as they approched it, they saw the hanger doors opening up. "Better hang on to somethin'. This could get a little bumpy." Ortensia sat up and gripped the seat as they began their decent. Oswald brought the carrot car in closer and flew into the hanger tunnel with ease; the tires squealing as they hit the concrete. Oswald applied the brake and car slowed down, coming to a stop in the center of the turn table. Instantly, a crowd that was gathered began to cheer and clap for the heroes. The two got out of the car and walked to the front of it, the crowd applauding them. They then saw the Easter Bunny walking toward them, using his crutch, but seeming to be doing much better already.

"Congratulations you two! You saved Easter! You're heroes!"

"Aw, shucks, it was nothin'," Oswald said shyly.

"We were just happy we could help," Ortensia said.

"Well, help you certainly did. Easter is saved and the eggs were delivered, all thanks to you kids." He reached his hand out to shake Oswald's and Ortensia's hands. "And to show you my gratitude, Oswald, I'm making you honorary Easter Bunny!" Oswald's jaw almost went right through the floor.

"M-me...? E-Easter Bunny...?" Oswald suddenly hopped with joy and grabbed the elder rabbit's hand, shainking it excitedly. "Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

"My pleasure, my boy. And you, young lady," he turned to Ortensia, "I'm making you honerary Easter Cat." Ortensia's eyes widened and her jaw could have matched that of her boyfriend's, before she squealed with delight and began shaking the rabbit's hand.

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"You're welcome. And thank you both."

"You're welcome!" the rabbit and cat said in unison.

"How about I give you a ride home?"

"Sure!" Oswald said.

"Yeah!" Ortensia said. The Easter Bunny gestured to a larger carrot car that could hold four people.

"Hop in. I'll give you a lift." Oswald and Ortensia looked at one another in amazement before turning back to the elder rabbit.

"Thanks!"

The three got in, and the carrot car pulled onto the turn table. It revved up and blasted out of the hanger. It wasn't long before the carrot car had landed on Oswald's driveway. As Oswald and Ortensia got out, they shook the Easter Bunny's hand once more.

"Thanks again, kids. You saved Easter."

"You're welcome," Oswald and Ortensia said together.

"We're happy to help. And it was fun!" Ortensia said, giggling when she finished.

"Yeah, heh, it sure was," Oswald agreed.

"Now you know why I do it!" the Easter Bunny said, and all three laughed. The carrot car began to hover in the air and the Easter Bunny waved to the duo below who waved back. "Bye, kids! See you later!"

"Bye!" Oswald said.

"Bye-bye!" Ortensia said.

"Happy Easter!" the Easter Bunny called out.

"Happy Easter!" the rabbit and cat exclaimed, and watched as the Easter Bunny flew out of sight.

"I don't think we'll ever forget this Easter," Ortensia said, turning to her partner.

"I know I won't. Not everyday you get to be the Easter Bunny." Both laughed. Ortensia leaned close to Oswald, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy Easter, Oswald," she smiled. Oswald circled his arms around her waist.

"Happy Easter, Ortensia." The two leaned close and kissed, pulling away after a moment to catch each other's eyes before hugging one another.

For Oswald and Ortensia, it was a very happy Easter; one that neither would ever forget.

THE END


End file.
